Episode 1: The Road to Havenford
The First Task The party is given their first task, investigate the troubles at the new hamlet of Havenford. They are to travel 3 days away along with their fellow sophmore university group, The Watchdogs. Inside the Green Dragon Inn They travel for a solid day and a half when Bull, the leader of the watchdogs, suggest stopping for lunch and a celebratory ale in the local town of Savren. There at the Green Dragon Inn, the two parties talk about the hardships of not being one of the "fairer races" and enjoy a hard earned drink. A tattered woman enters the bar asking "Is there anyone who can help me? My daughter has been taken by bandits on the road." The noble Pugsly stands and says "Milady, we are from University and we can help..." The woman pulls a hand crossbow and fires it directly into the sorceror's throat The Inn is ambushed and coin sacks are collected. Taking the initiative Zathriss Stands and fights and a melee ensues. The two parties make quick work of those seeking to threaten the safety of Savren although one wounded bandit gets away along with the serving girl. Theives in the Night The party continues their travels when late at night they set up camp. The cleric on her watch notices a campfire some 75 yards away. It is the remains of the bandit group. Another short battle is quickly handled and the enemy is vanquished. There are no survivors. On to Havenford The two parties arrive in Havenford but Bull continues along on their charge with the rest of The Watchdogs. Here the group meets with the Mayor and it is discussed that north of the hamlet, there may be a haunted temple. For a few days leading up to the Greengrass festival, crops have been destroyed and livestock taken and mutilated. Most recently, last night, a set of twins went missing that were last seen playing by the church. With lives at stake, the party sets out immediately to investigate. Of Ghosts and Goblins The group takes notice of child like footprints leading to the broken down temple. Approaching cautiously, Zathriss bravely enters the graveyard. A high pitched " GET OUT" hangs on the air. Pressing on, the group enters the chapel. The Skeletons of 11 humanoids are strewn about laying on their backs in a semi circle. Their clothes are destroyed and no meat remains upon the bones. Inside, the dusty coverings and moldy remnants are decayed. Kupo notices a pristine leather-bound book among the debris. Shakhu Azsu inspects the cracked bell that lays dormant on the floor and gives it a thwack with the pommel of his sword. The dust stirs up and a secret door is revealed in the floor. The group descends to the bowels of the temple. Surprised by 3 goblin sentries, the childlike footprints are revealed to be thoise of the current inhabitants of the temple. The party easily dispatches two while the third runs swiftly down a corridor. The party makes chase and activates a pressure plate trap. Zathriss destroys the stone door and bursts into the alter room. The Bugbear leader along with the goblin necromancer are inside performing some ritual. After a close call with death, the party destroys the inhabitants of the temple and are able to save one of the children. Although now it is no longer a child, having its years sucked from it and into the goblin shaman. Puzzling Circumstance one child, a dessicated husk, the other, a crippled and feeble old man in a child size body. Mine picks left behind chipping away at an apparent secret passage that appears to be magically protected. A statue stands atop a dais In order to keep it, You must give it to me Return to Havenford The party returns with the last living child and the corpse of their twin. The entire hamlet celebrates and also mourns the loss of one if it's youngest members. Aryn Vuuvaxath Prepares the body, and in doing so views a demonic sigil etched into the body. back at The Red Flagon, the celebratio dies down after midnight. Shakhu Azsu takes note of the parents of the twins, hastily retreating into the night.